


warm winds

by masyaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ahhhh kageyama learning how to be a boyf really, and wanted to shower suga in love, even though here suga is also showering in love but that's just him, i just really love ineloquent awkward kageyama, started out as just talking about kissing but got emotional????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masyaf/pseuds/masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Kageyama kisses the way he used to toss. Reckless, foolhardy, and not a little messy. Suga leans against his mouth with a smile and a giggle, smoothing his hands through Kageyama’s hair. He shivers and breathes deep as the boy runs his hands down his sides, placing them on his hips as he slants Suga further into the bed. Sugawara hooks his arm around Kageyama’s neck, laughing into his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm winds

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short thing of sort of vignette-ish/snapshots??? organized chronologically. i haven’t posted any of my writing in a long time and this is rough but i think it’s gotten me over this age-long writing block and fear of posting i’ve had. i've never written these two before so apologies in advance for mischaracterization. i really really love this pairing and will never not love a dopey not at his best kageyama, especially around real life angel suga. (the working title for this was ‘lil kags in love’).

 

                At first, Kageyama kisses the way he used to toss. Reckless, foolhardy, and not a little messy. Suga leans against his mouth with a smile and a giggle, smoothing his hands through Kageyama’s hair. He shivers and breathes deep as the boy runs his hands down his sides, placing them on his hips as he slants Suga further into the bed. Sugawara hooks his arm around Kageyama’s neck, laughing into his mouth.

He breaks away, pressing his forehead to Kageyama’s. “Did you, ah,” the smile on his face undersized, a little shy, “want to stay for dinner?”

When Kageyama goes rigid in his grip, he looks up at him, worry in the crease of his brow. The boy’s cheeks are tinged a bright pink, mouth set in a frown, dark hair a mess and a scowl on his features. Kageyama’s looking away, but one of his hands fidgets with the hem of Suga’s worn t-shirt. He bows his head down into the crook of Suga’s neck, mumbles a quiet agreement to the corner of the older boy’s jaw.

-

Suga tries and fails to read the last few lines of this paragraph in his history textbook as Kageyama toys with the fringe of his hair. Suga tilts his head into his fingers, settling himself further back against the taller boy. Kageyama freezes slightly, but continues after Suga directs his gaze again to the textbook. His movement is slow, uncertain like Kageyama isn’t sure how to handle an intimacy such as this, not as obvious as just plain kissing, but he clings to it like a moth to a light.

Kageyama juggles intimacy in an awkward, halted way that makes the grin on Suga’s lips stretch until his cheeks hurt. Sugawara is patient and pliant, twines his fingers with Kageyama’s, accepts the presses of lips, and places his hands on the dark haired boy’s chest sometimes to remind him that Suga isn’t going anywhere.

The rigid line of Kageyama’s shoulders begins to bend over time, relaxes as he learns Suga is telling him he has all the time in the world.

-

On the train out into the city, Kageyama pulls an earphone out of his ear, turning to see Sugawara’s nodding head slip awake and asleep. The light from the falling sun streams in through the dirty glass window, gauzy and gold as it catches on Suga’s hair.

It is Kageyama that wraps an arm around the boy, dropping his hand to just below Suga’s shoulder and tugging him close. The boy resettles himself against him, smiling small and tired. He rests his head at the base of Kageyama’s neck, picks up his free hand with his own.

The slow pace that Kageyama has now speaks of the comfort in his limbs, the easy line of his shoulders and soft look that he gives Suga although the other boy has begun to nod off again. Regardless of the effortlessness that now surrounds his actions, Kageyama rests his cheek on the crown of Sugawara’s head, soft, and feels the flutter in his chest that still has yet to disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell how hard i tried not to use their names a half a million times and failed.


End file.
